


Allies

by Cheeky_The_Monkey



Series: Whumptober 2020 [24]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Protective Matt Murdock, Protective Peter Parker, Whumptober 2020, matt's always worried about peter but peter's equally worried about matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky_The_Monkey/pseuds/Cheeky_The_Monkey
Summary: Matt loses his hearing after an explosion and gets kidnapped by Spiderman.Written for Whumptober 2020! Day 24 Prompt: Sensory Deprivation
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Peter Parker
Series: Whumptober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951183
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Allies

Matt couldn’t hear.

There was- there was an explosion of some sort. He’d heard the all-too-familiar hiss of an explosive dangerously close to Peter, and had rushed to push him away. He was on his back and relatively uninjured but…

Matt couldn’t hear a thing, apart from his blood pounding around his skull.

He began to panic. He couldn’t remember if there were more goons around, and for all he knew they could be pointing a gun at his head. Without his hearing, he was weak. He was defenseless. He wouldn’t be able to get up, let alone escape. He-

Without warning he was pulled up into a sitting position and his shoulders were shaken repeatedly.

He thinks he was speaking, or at least making some sort of sound in protest, but he had no way of telling.

Matt began to hyperventilate.

One moment he was on the ground, the next he was lifted into somebody’s arms. He could feel that they were struggling a little with his weight, and suddenly his main issue was whether he would be dropped or not. They’d been fighting on a rooftop after all, so it was a very valid fear.

Luckily, he wasn’t.

After some extremely odd (and mildly terrifying) sensations of the wind whipping around him whilst in his captor’s arms, he found himself being gently laid out on a bed.

That confused Matt. Where was he? Who had taken him? What was he going to do, without his hearing? Would he ever be able to tell? He began to pray that the damage was temporary.

Then something tugged at his arm. Cautiously, Matt opened the palm of his hand.

Someone began to tap onto it, and Matt felt relief when he realized it was Morse code.

_P-E-T-E-R_

So it was Peter. Of course it was. He’d never felt luckier.

He tried to explain that he couldn’t hear, but he couldn’t be certain that the words came out clearly or not.

They must have to some extent, because after a few seconds Peter began to tap again.

_O-K - Y-O-U - J-U-S-T - R-E-S-T - I - C-A-L-L - F-O-G-G-Y_

Matt sighed and spread his limbs out over the soft mattress.

His hearing was gradually coming back, but in the meantime he was just grateful to have an ally like Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
